Certain computing applications, such as a large, distributed, data-intensive applications, may access data provided by a distributed storage system made up of numerous storage devices or clusters of storage devices. For example, a particular storage system may include hundreds or thousands of storage devices that may be accessed by a number of client applications or users. The storage system may perform constant monitoring and error detection to obtain fault tolerant operation.
It may be desirable, with a distributed storage system, to provide fair access, to the storage devices, by the client applications.